


We Can Be Greater

by Centa0592



Series: Adventures of The Dream Team Superhereos [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Building, Adult versions of them have powers, Adults in the other universe, All of them have really sad pasts, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, But he pretends not to be, Hacker Harry, Harry also controls the elements, Harry controls the weather, Insecure Louis, Jealous Harry, Liam is super strong, Liam likes to steal, Louis is a smart ass, Louis is the protector, Louis likes to be naked, M/M, Niall is a speedster, Niall likes to steal, Niam tag team, Not even sure how to tag this fic man, Orphans in one universe, Past abuse Harry, Pretty much anything dealing with nature, Scared Harry, Sex, Smart Harry, Teens in one universe, Zayn has telekinesis, Zayn likes to do art, different universe, louis protects harry, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-26 02:18:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7556296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Centa0592/pseuds/Centa0592
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis, Harry, Zayn, Niall, and Liam, were simply five run away teens, desperately seeking a safe haven from their foster home. When they discovered an abandoned building, they entered it, their lives ceased to remain the same because they entered upon a different realm. A new universe, one in which they were superheroes. </p><p>The moment they reached this new world, they were desperately needed to defeat a villain; sounds cool right? Except they had no clue of their powers, this new world, the villain, or how to get back home. This is the story of how five outcasts turned from hooligans into heroes. </p><p>Based on the prompts: "An abandoned shack turns out to be a door to another universe as a band of local hooligans is about to find out."  and “a super powers 'verse.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Be Greater

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stillsawake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillsawake/gifts).



> Hello darlings, thanks for taking the time out to read this. 
> 
> I had this massive story planned out with less than a month to write it so instead of doing my initial one-shot plan, I decided to do a mini series. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

 

Part 1: The Great Escape 

 

Louis is sitting in the corner of his tiny closet, holding onto Harry tightly. Harry is burying his face into Louis’ dirty white tee, tears staining the material. A loud banging can be heard in the distance, making Harry flinch; Harry desperately grabbing onto Louis’ shirt for comfort. 

 

The closet is really small, barely enough room for one person, much less two; but this is Harry’s safe haven. This is where Harry goes when he’s scared, or when he feels like he needs to escape his reality. Louis doesn’t blame the poor kid. Back when Harry was six, right before he arrived into the Jones’ foster home, he was physically and mentally abused by his parents. It’s been eleven years since, Harry now being seventeen, but the boy still hates loud sounds, hates to be startled, and gets scared when he hears shouting. 

 

The owners of the home are Mr. and Mrs. Jones. Mr. Jones is plump and tall, having a round belly and long grey beard. He’s fifty years old but still has eyes that are always narrowed and judging. Then there’s Mrs. Jones who is average height, and weight, wearing her hair in a constant bun. 

 

They both have quick tempers and, tend to fight a lot. They yell at each other, throw things, break dishes, the works. Whenever they get like this Harry always clings onto Louis for support, dragging the elder, by all of a few months, into the closet so that Harry can be held and sheltered from the arguing. Louis complies, of course he does, and that’s why he’s holding Harry tightly right now. 

 

There are five boys living in the foster home, all age seventeen. Louis was the first to arrive to the home, at the age of two, after his mother went to jail for second degree manslaughter. It was a drug deal gone bad and Louis was immediately taken away from the woman and put into foster care. 

 

Zayn was the second to arrive here at the tender age of four. Zayn’s parents died in a car accident and the rest of his family refused to take him in; all claiming they didn’t know what to do with a child. Zayn pretends like it doesn’t bother him, but Louis knows it does. 

 

Then there’s Liam and Niall, both who came here within days of each other. They were four as well, a few months younger than Zayn, and were moved from another home. Niall doesn’t even know who his parents are since he was dropped off at a church when he was only a few days old. Liam vaguely remembers his parents, but all he does know is that they packed their bags one day and never returned. A neighbor found him a few days later covered in his own filth, and crying from thirst and hunger. Liam doesn’t talk about it much. 

 

None of them talk about their past much at all, as if not talking about it will somehow make the scars disappear forever. They like to pretend that they aren’t affected by what they’ve been through, but deep down they all know that they have been affected.  It’s impossible to live and experience the things they have been through and still be able to live life so care free. 

 

That’s why they are the way that they are; destructive. It’s because they’re desperately trying to fill a void they aren’t sure even exists. They have a desire to feel wanted; like they matter. It’s why Zayn does graffiti all over town.  Why Liam and Niall pickpocket and steal.  Why Harry hacks into networks, and systems, using Liam’s stolen computers. Lastly, it’s why Louis is such an utter shit, and makes everything a joke. He thinks that if people don’t take him seriously, he’ll never have to worry about disappointing them. 

 

Don’t get Louis wrong, it’s not like it’s terrible living with the Jones’. They get fed however much they want, they have a television to watch, and get clothes. Harry and Louis share a room, while the other’s have their own spaces. They wanted it this way, though, considering they’ve been dating since age seven, long before they even knew what it meant to be boyfriends. All they knew was that they were each other’s favorite person and that was enough for them. 

 

Many things have changed since they were seven, like how Harry’s now taller than Louis, but their love for each other isn’t one of them. Harry and Louis love each other more than life itself. It’s why whenever Harry feels scared Louis doesn’t hesitate to hold, and protect his boy; acting as a constant reminder that everything will be okay. 

 

“Shh, it’s alright Harry.” Louis soothes the boy in his arms by speaking in his calm voice, while also stroking the boy’s curls. “They aren’t mad at you darling.” Harry’s sniffles start to slow down as he rubs his nose, and face, against Louis’ tee. The first time Harry got snot all over Louis’ shirt, Louis responded by gagging which only made Harry cry harder. Granted Louis was eight years old, but  _ still _ , he’s learned since then. He’ll never do anything to intentionally hurt his boy’s feelings again. 

 

“Sorry for being such a baby.” Harry mumbles, red eyes being rubbed by the back of the teen’s hand. Louis leans forward and kisses the pout away. 

 

“Never apologize for being scared darling.” Louis assures and he strokes Harry’s back a few more times before rubbing his left cheek against the top of Harry’s head. Harry is finally calm now and the taller lad shifts before wincing as he stands; back aching from the previous position. Louis coos as he stands as well, opening the closet door and rubbing Harry’s back. 

 

Harry gets ushered out of the closet and sits on the shared bed, still rubbing at his eyes. He peers over his shoulder, to look at Louis, and tilts his head down; rubbing it against Louis’ stomach. This is Harry’s silent way of asking for a cuddle, and it’s completely adorable. 

 

“Alright kitten.” Louis teases fondly as he goes to lay down. Harry scoots up the bed and lays his head on his boyfriend’s chest, allowing arms to wrap around him. Louis waits until he hears the younger boy sigh in contempt, before he starts to play with Harry’s curls. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Louis asks the familiar question, like he does every time Harry feels scared. 

 

“Less scared, and like I know them fighting isn’t my fault.” Louis holds Harry tighter and gives his boy a kiss on the forehead, leaving the younger lad giggling. 

 

“Good.” Louis whispers into brown curls. Harry looks up to preen before going back to rest his cheek against Louis’ pecks. Louis continues to hold Harry until they hear heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. Louis holds Harry tighter, pushing the boys’ face into his chest as the door opens and in walks Mr. Jones. 

 

“Can you two not be useless for once and fix dinner?” The large man bellows, voice echoing throughout the room. “Make yourselves useful.” The man quickly leaves, slamming the door behind him. 

 

“Shh, it’s okay.” Louis assures Harry, and he keeps his boy in this position until he hears the footsteps retreating downstairs and finally another door, to the front of the house, open and then slam close. “He’s gone now.” Harry peers up and gives a small smile, knowing Louis is the only person allowed to see him like this. 

 

“He wasn’t mad at you okay? He won’t hit you.” Louis reminds Harry and the boy looks down and nods, frown upon his face. “I won’t let him.” Louis promises more sternly and it’s true. Louis will willingly fight anyone, regardless of size, who tries to hurt his boy. 

 

“Thanks Lou.” Harry mumbles and he goes to stand, already walking to the bedroom door so he can do as he was told. “Let’s go make dinner.” Louis huffs a laugh but gets up anyways, following his boyfriend down the stairs. 

 

“We both know I sit on the counter and distract you as you cook.” Harry smiles as Louis’ comment and then starts to smirk as they enter the kitchen. 

 

“Maybe I just pretend to be distracted so you can feel proud of yourself.” Louis fake gasps and grabs at his peck. 

 

“Do you mean to tell me, Louis Tomlinson, that you, Harry Styles, are not affected by my charm?” Harry snorts so loud it had to hurt his throat. 

 

“Babe, I’ve seen you pee sitting down; I’m sorry to say but you’ve lost all sex appeal.” Louis gasps for real this time and grabs a hold of each butt cheek, turning around so Harry can see.

 

“Can you seriously say that all of this does nothing for you?” He jiggles his bum some more, knowing Harry’s watching as it shakes and bounces. 

 

“Nope. Nothing. It’s like I’m not even gay.” Harry deadpanes as he goes to grab a large pot in order to fill it with water. 

 

“I have no idea who you even are anymore.” Louis exaggerates because he’s dramatic and he loves it. “I’m going to go to a gay club and find me a proper suitor; one who boosts my ego constantly.” Louis sniffs and watches as Harry’s smile produces a dimple. Louis has to resist the urge to break character and go poke that dimple. 

 

“Oh please like you two married shits will ever leave each other.” Zayn enters the room, cigarette in hand. Louis would comment with something snarky but Harry’s positively beaming at the word ‘married’ and Louis refuses to do anything to pop that bubble. 

 

“So what if we are? Jealous?” Zayn inhales and tilts to his head up, and to the right, in order to release the smoke; filling the kitchen. The Jones’ hate when he smokes inside, but Zayn doesn’t care and they’ve eventually given up trying to control the behavior. 

 

“I’m jealous of your sex life maybe.” Zayn mumbles behind his cig. Louis wags his brows at Harry. “But the whole domestic thing isn’t for me.” Louis knows this because Zayn has said it a thousand times. The man is fucking terrified of commitment because he thinks no one will love him, and that they’ll eventually leave him. Granted it’s easy to think this way when your whole family abandoned you. 

 

“Wait till you meet ‘the one.’” Zayn actually does a brief cackle, at Harry’s words, before inhaling some more. 

 

“We’ll see.” Zayn finally relents and goes to take a seat at the kitchen table. Louis hops up on the counter, allowing his legs to swing, as he watches Harry pour salt into the water and grab another pan to start cooking the meat. Mmm, spaghetti night. Louis rubs his stomach at the thought. He loves how well his Hazza can cook. 

 

“Lou, do you think I should make extra for Niall?” Louis mulls the question over and then nods. 

 

“Better safe than sorry.” Louis finally answers, knowing some times Niall comes home high and eats like a pig. It pisses the Jones’ off when they don’t have enough food for themselves because of Niall. 

 

“Okay then.” Harry goes back to cooking and Louis focuses his attention on Zayn again who’s finishing up his cig. 

 

“So Zee, how was school today?” Zayn shrugs and Louis knows this means Zayn skipped. The five of them all go to the same school but they all have different classes, which makes it hard for any of them to know if the other’s actually attend or not. “How was the finger painting then?” Louis chooses to ask. 

 

“It’s art Louis, not arts and crafts.” Zayn huffs and Louis smiles because he knows what buttons to push to wind his friend up like this. “And the  _ spray painting  _ went just fine. Didn’t even get arrested.” Louis shakes his head.

 

“Isn’t it sad that a good day for us means we didn’t get arrested?” Louis questions aloud, even though it’s more to himself. 

 

“It’s not like we want to be societal outcasts.” Harry mumbles, looking down at his cooking meat, and Louis reaches over to pat his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

 

“I know Haz, but Li and Niall have gotten arrested twice this month, already, for stealing.” Louis acknowledges and Zayn nods. 

 

“But they only steal because they feel like they don’t have anything as is.” Louis gnaws on his lip. “They feel like they need to steal in order to take care of the five of us.” Zayn continues to speak. Louis knows all of this but it still doesn’t change the fact that they’re all criminals pretty much. Or least, the downtrodden of society. 

 

Don’t get Louis wrong he loves his boys, but he’s one of the few that actually do. When Liam, and Niall, first started stealing it was because Liam needed some new shirts. He was only thirteen at the time, hit a bit of a growth spurt and could no longer fit his clothes. He was getting teased at school and begged the Jones’ for money for new clothes but they denied him claiming his clothes fit just fine. 

 

Liam went out and stole a shirt that day, from the local mall. Niall went with him the next day, and it’s been like that ever since. If one of the boys needs something and the Jones’ won’t provide, Liam and Niall take it upon themselves to provide. The gesture is nice, but Louis knows stealing is wrong. 

 

Just like he knows Zayn shouldn’t put graffiti all over the town, and just like he knows he shouldn’t always be playing pranks and taking things as a joke. Knowing that things are wrong isn’t the problem, it’s doing something to change the behavior that’s the issue. The boys don’t want to change; they like being ‘hooligans’ because it means no one expects things of them and they won’t have to disappoint anyone. It’s kind of sad when you think about it that way. 

 

“Exactly what Zayn said.” Harry’s voice brings him out of his thoughts, like it always does. “Niall and Liam just look out for us.” Harry has a cute little pout on his face and Louis resists the urge to reach out and touch. 

 

“Yeah well one day they won’t be so cute and adorable.” Louis acts as the voice of reason. “One day they’ll be ugly adults and the judge will finally put them in jail. Niall wouldn’t last a day.” He admits quietly and the room silences. The only things you can hear are the meat frying in the pan, and Zayn shuffling his feet. They know Louis’ right. 

 

It’s quiet for a brief moment, everyone in their own thoughts. Louis huffs and gets off the counter so he can go and grab a bag of chips from off the table. He begins to much on them before going back to his counter, jumping up and letting his legs swing again. 

 

“You’re going to ruin your appetite.” Harry grumbles from the stove. Louis sniffs the air, loving the aroma of Harry’s cooking. 

 

“I’ll never be too full to eat your cooking babe.” He responds honestly, voice muffled from the crunching of chips. Harry dips and his head, to try and hide his blush, before he turns and gives Louis a quick kiss. Zayn gags from behind them and Louis laughs into the kiss, pulling apart. 

 

“You are such a tit.” Louis giggles, going for some more chips. 

 

“Stop being so fucking cute.” Zayn complains, reaching in his pocket for another cig. Louis watches as Harry wrinkles his nose. 

 

“Hey Zee, I think Harry doesn’t like your smoke.” Louis watches hold in a sneeze. It’s like that sometimes, Harry doesn’t like being around a lot of smoke, and instead of saying something he holds it in. Harry doesn’t like confrontation, and he certainly doesn’t like speaking up when he doesn’t like something; too afraid of disappointing someone. Louis has no problems speaking up, however. 

 

Zayn looks up, fresh lit cig still hanging in his mouth, and frowns. He takes the cig out of his mouth and crushes it in a nearby ash trash.

 

“Sorry Haz.” He mumbles and starts to shake his legs. Louis takes in the nervous behavior and squints his eyes. He places the chip bag carelessly on the counter and hops down while crossing up to Zayn. 

“Hey man, want to go talk?” Louis whispers to Zayn and his friend stills before giving the briefest nod. “Hazza you’ll be okay?” Louis yells from over his shoulder. 

 

“Huh?” Harry absentmindedly turns around, confused. He sees Zayn and Louis getting up to leave and realization must dawn upon him. “Of course.” He mutters and goes back to cooking while Louis leads the way to Zayn’s room. 

 

Hands down Zayn has the best room of them all. Granted the room is tiny, but still. The walls are dark grey, there’s paintings everywhere and drawing utensils are scattered across the floor. There are colored pencils on the bed and a piece of white paper is on the floor. Louis crosses over fallen clothes, and jumps on the bed; making it shake.

 

“Want to tell me why you’re so antsy today?” Louis goes ahead and speaks bluntly. “I can tell you’ve been chain smoking, and your leg keeps wiggling.” Louis looks down at Zayn’s fingernails, the tips slightly darker from where he handles the edges of the cigs. 

 

“I…” Zayn starts but shuts his mouth, looking crestfallen. “I entered an art competition that I saw advertised online.” Louis about to say how great that is until Zayn continues. “I checked my email this morning and received note that I was disqualified from the competition for lying on my application.” There’s bitterness to the tone. “Apparently they do background checks on the applicants, which is shit because I never signed off on that, and the applicants can’t have any prior arrest history.” Zayn rants. 

 

“That’s utter crap.” Louis shouts with fury. “You’re bloody work is a thousand times greater than any of this other shit I see all around town. You’re fucking incredible mate; fuck them. Honestly fuck them. What does being arrested have to do with with art anyways? It’s not like you’re handling sensitive information, it’s just a fucking competition.” Louis is livid. 

 

Zayn just keeps looking down, and shrugs his response to Louis. Louis scrunches up his nose and has to resist the urge to punch the wall or something equally destructive. 

 

“That’s why I skipped today; just needed to clear my mind and think.” Louis deflates and puts his arm around Zayn’s shoulder, allowing his friend to rest on his shoulder. “It just sucks Lou. I really wanted to show the world that I’m something; that my art means something.”  _ That you’re worth something.  _ Louis knows this is what Zayn’s really thinking and his heart fucking breaks. 

 

“You’re more than your arrest history Zee, and you’re worth more than someone else's opinion of you.” Louis tries and he squeezes his friend hard. “I love you so much Zayn and I won’t abandon you.” Zayn doesn’t respond, just hides his face in the crook of Louis’ neck.  

 

“How do you always know what to say?” Louis hums and shrugs.

 

“Maybe I can read minds.” He teases and wags his brows while Zayn pinches him in the side. 

 

“Tit. If you could read minds you would be much better in school.” Louis responds by twisting Zayn’s nipple, leaving the teen to arch his back and pull away in pain. 

 

“I’ll have you know…” Louis is so grateful the door opens, thus interrupting his retort because he didn’t have a good ones anyways. In pops Niall’s head, a massive smile on the boy’s face. 

 

“Dinner’s ready.” Niall shouts for no reason at all and then leaves the door open as he bounces away. Zayn, who’s still holding his nipple, stands and leaves the room; Louis in tow. 

 

When Louis arrives downstairs Mrs. Jones is already seated, food on her plate. Louis goes and gets his food and takes a seat beside Harry. Everyone eats until they’re full and just as Louis gets up to place his plate in the sink, Mr. Jones arrives home. He’s still in a fowl mood, probably because of his wife, and he stalks up to the stove looking for food. 

 

Louis mentally counts how many plates Niall and Liam had to eat and he prays it’s no more than two a piece. But taking one look at how low Liam’s eyes are, Louis guesses the two are high as a kite which means they may have eaten more than their share. Not good. Louis quickly doubles over to Harry, who’s happily eating the last bit of garlic toast. Louis rests a hand on Harry’s knee, squeezing it before patting it. Harry smiles and continues to nibble when Mr. Jones comes up to the two of them. 

 

“What the hell is this Harry?” Comes the angry shout. Harry stills, bread falling to the plate. He turns wide green eyes to Mr. Jones and begins to bite his lip. In Mr. Jones’ hand is a pot with barely any spaghetti left in it, but still enough for one person. 

 

“Dinner.” Harry mumbles, voice coming out weak. Louis grabs his hand, rubbing circles. The table is quiet-Louis shifts his gaze to Niall and Liam, silently glaring at them. 

 

“Does this look like enough for me?” Harry doesn’t respond, just trembles in Louis’ hold. “Do I not pay bills  around here? Do I not get to eat too? Looks like everyone else had their fill but me. Why is that Harry hmm?” Louis glares harder at the two responsible. “Did you not think to make enough?” Louis can tell Harry wants to run and hide, leaving him feeling anger burst throughout his body.

 

“He did make enough; made extra.” Louis defends. “It’s not his fault those two ate more than they should have.” Louis yells, standing up to face the larger man. Louis is  _ tiny  _ compared to this guy, but there’s no way he’s going to let this man make Harry feel at fault. 

 

“No excuses.” He sneers. “He should have made more before I got home.” Mrs. Jones is sitting quietly in her seat, watching the scene unfold like it’s some television soap opera. “He’s completely useless; always has been and always will be.” Mr. Jones doesn’t stop at the insult, no. Instead he rears his hand back, obviously about to strike Harry across the face. Louis steps in, taking the slap. The sound echos throughout the kitchen; everything else silent. 

 

“Why the hell did you get in the way?” Mr. Jones complains in a loudly manner. 

 

“Because you will not touch him. You will not speak to him in any manner.” Louis bites back, face stinging from the pain. 

 

“I’ll do as I very well please.” Comes the angered response and Louis can smell the vodka on the man’s breath.  _ Great, he’s fucking wasted _ Louis mentally groans. This isn’t going to end well at all. “In fact, I should just kick him out. Don’t need him anyways.” Mr. Jones keeps ranting and Louis pushes at the man’s chest; making him fall flat on his arse. Mr. Jones’ eyes widen in shock and Mrs. Jones starts to laugh. It would be funny if Louis isn’t so livid right now. 

 

“Come on Hazza we’re leaving.” Louis states. He grabs Harry’s hand, dragging him up to their bedroom. “Go on and pack like we planned.” Louis commands while Harry wordlessly starts packing his black duffel, that’s hidden under the bed. When they were fifteen they decided to plan what would happen if they ever needed to leave.

 

They decided that they would pack up their belongings, along with saved cash that Harry stole by hacking some poor rich guy’s bank account, and then they would hide out in an abandoned building they found a while ago while they planned where to go next. 

 

It seems like now the time has come to put their plan into effect. Louis looks over his shoulder, already almost done packing. Harry has tears falling down his cheeks and Louis stops packing to hug his boy. Harry cries harder, shoulders shaking violently. 

 

“This...is all m--my fault.” Harry stutters through the tears. 

 

“Not at all babe. It’s all his fault.” Louis reassures. “He’s an angry old man with a temper who doesn’t understand that he can’t just assault someone because he’s hungry and drunk. Also this is Liam and Niall’s fault for eating too much.” 

 

“But,” sniffle, “he hit you.” Harry sniffles some more, pulling away to look at Louis’ cheek. 

 

“I’m fine.” Louis promises and it’s the truth. Doesn’t even hurt anymore. “Besides, I’ll gladly be hit a thousand times if it means you’re safe.” Harry frowns and smashes his lips against Louis’. The boy tastes like garlic and sauce, but his lips are soft. 

 

“Don’t say that.” Harry chastises, resting their foreheads together. “I can’t live knowing I’ve caused you pain, directly or indirect.” Louis knows this and he nods, rubbing their noses together in the form of an eskimo kiss. 

 

“Alright then Hazza, let’s go.” Harry still looks nervous, like he wants to apologize some more but he doesn’t. Instead he wordlessly goes to grab his bag-trailing after Louis as they go downstairs. 

 

Mr. Jones is standing with his arms folded, scowling at the pair. Liam, Niall, and Zayn are nowhere to be seen. Louis doesn’t even grant the large man the satisfaction of a goodbye, instead he grabs Harry’s hand simply tugging the boy outside, letting the door slam behind them. 

 

They get to the end of the driveway when the door opens again. Louis whirls around, ready to say something snarky, and mean, before he sees who’s coming outside. The boys are standing, all looking sheepish, with bags of their own. Louis furrows his brows in confusion. 

 

“What are you lot doing?” Louis nods his chin towards their bags. 

 

“It’s not going to be the same without you two.” Niall answers first.

 

“And it was Niall and I’s fault you’re in this mess.” Liam comments secondly.

 

“Besides, we’re brothers. If you’re leaving then we’re leaving. All five of us are the Dream Team remember?” Zayn adds in. Louis feels a sense of pride overwhelm him. His boys really are something else; they truly are a family. 

 

“Thanks boys.” Louis mumbles and he squeezes Harry’s hand tighter. Harry doesn’t comment, probably still feeling guilty, but he does give the boys’ a private smile before ducking his head back down to his chin. 

 

“So where are we off to?” Liam questions as they all start walking the cold streets of Boston. Louis probably should’ve taken a coat with him since it’ll be turning November soon. 

 

“Haz and I found an abandoned building, well more of a shack really, about a few years ago. We’ve been doing small upkeeps with it, and had planned to use it as a hideout in case we had to escape one day.” Harry swings their hands together and continues to walk as he listens to Louis explain. 

 

“I put flowers in it, and keep them watered.” Harry mutters, a smile on his face. 

 

“Yes you do, and they’re lovely.” Louis assures which leads to Harry popping a dimple. 

 

“Do you mind if we join?” There’s hesitance in Niall’s voice. 

 

“I don’t mind, no.” Louis responds and turns to look at Harry.

 

“I don’t mind either.” Harry comments and Niall nods, looking at the pair. 

 

“I’m really sorry H.” Niall rushes out to say. “Li and I were so fucking hungry, we just didn’t think.” Harry nods and starts to nibble on his bottom lip.

 

“It’s okay Niall, I should’ve made more.” Louis’ lip twitches but he refrains from saying something. Now is not the time. 

 

“No, he just shouldn’t be such a crabby person. He was rude, fowl, and out of line. There was plenty left for him.” Zayn looks to Harry to say. Louis mouths ‘thanks’ to Zayn and picks up Harry’s hand to kiss the back of the teen’s knuckles. 

 

“Thanks Zee.” Harry finally says and the rest of the walk is in silence. 

 

It takes about twenty minutes of walking for them to arrive at the abandoned building. It’s a small house in an abandoned part of town. There’s no grass, and barely a roof. The walls are peeling apart and the windows are smashed. Louis takes a deep breath and stands at the door of the place. He places his duffelbag on the ground and turns around to look at the boys. 

 

“You lot ready?” They all nod and he turns the door, walking in. The rest follow and that’s when everything changes. Louis feels faint, he feels drugged. His body is heavy and all of a sudden he’s falling. The shack turns into a hippy time machine filled with swirly colors going around in circles. It feels like he’s never going to stop falling, and he wants to scream but the words won’t escape his lips. 

 

He tries to move his body to find Harry but he can’t. His body is too heavy, and he doesn’t think he can keep his eyes open any longer. He lets sleep take him over completely. When he wakes he’s convinced he’s dead. His body feels lighter but his head hurts something wicked. He holds onto the side of his head and groans. 

 

He blinks an eye open and then has to open the other one. His mouth drops open as he takes in the view. The room is fucking massive. There are hardwood floors, a huge wooden dresser, an armoire in the corner. There’s a huge tan couch under a window, and there’s a big screen television hanging from the wall. The bed Louis’ in is big as well, and he turns to the side of him and sees Zayn. 

 

His momentary relief quickly dissipates when he realizes Zayn is naked, and so is he. He has no idea what’s just happened, where he is, or why he’s in bed with zayn. What he does know is that he has no other option than to scream. So he does. 

 

Part 2: 

 

Apparently screaming bloody murder is enough to wake anybody up. Zayn startles awake, arching off the bed and onto the floor. He hits the hardwood with a loud thud, smacking his face against the material. He groans as Louis covers his mouth in order to keep himself from screaming more. 

 

Zayn slowly gets up and just as Louis suspects, the man is completely starkers. Also he looks older, more buff, and has facial hair. Zayn also has a wicked hair style going on, hair dyed a nice pink. Unfortunately, and objectively speaking, Zayn is kind of hot? What the hell is going on? He’s also taller, and more endowed. Louis pinches himself on the thigh for letting his eyes wander down south. 

 

“Jesus Zee, put some fucking clothes on.” It seems like Louis’ voice brings Zayn out of his haze. He realizes he’s not alone and this sends things into a downward spiral. Zayn jumps from one foot to the other and then points at Louis; looking accusatory. 

 

“Why does my fucking arse hurt?” Zayn shouts, voice sounding hysterical. “What the honest fuck? Why are you naked? Why am I naked? Where the fuck are we? Why are you taller? Why do you have a fucking beard? What the hell happened to your cheekbones? Why does my arse hurt? Did you fuck me? Did you fucking fuck me? I’ll kill you.” Zayn darts over and Louis barely misses the man. 

 

“Zee calm the fuck down.” Because honestly Louis is the only one allowed to freak out right now considering he might have just cheated on his boyfriend. “Also, what about my cheekbones?” Louis pauses and touches his cheeks. Zayn glares, and the look honestly scares him down to his toes. Louis is also slightly convinced the trash bin just levitated a bit. Speaking of trash bin, Louis pales after seeing what’s in it.

 

“Oh fuck.” He whispers and steps closer to it. “Oh fuck me. No, there’s a condom in there.” Zayn comes up from behind him and pushes him so his head smacks the wall. “Ouch, jesus fuck. Stop abusing me you fucking twat.” Louis chastises and Zayn sniffs his anger away. 

 

Louis goes to say something else but the door to the bedroom opens and in pops Liam, Niall, and Harry; all who look much older as well. Especially Harry, whose shoulders are slightly more broad, and whose hair is falling down past his shoulders. 

 

“Oh Harry.” Louis groans and walks up to his boyfriend kissing him deeply. He pulls away and watches as a shy smile crosses that pale face, revealing a set of dimples. “You look so fucking hot Haz.” Louis compliments which leads to his boy preening. 

 

“You look hot too.” Harry responds back, tucking his face in Louis’ neck. “You’re also naked.” Louis hums and pretends he didn’t hear.

 

“That’s because he fucking fucked me. The asshole.” Zayn shouts leading Louis to close his eyes as he counts to ten. Harry pulls back, looking hurt; unshed tears already pooling in his eyes. 

 

“We don’t know that, and besides I have no recollection of it.” Louis tries to rectify the situation. “Last I remember we’re all seventeen and are entering an abandoned building, now we’re all much older and I don’t know how we got here.” Louis explains.

 

“I don’t remember anything either; just falling.” Liam adds in which Louis appreciates. At least he knows he’s not the only one crazy. 

 

“If multiple people have the same hallucination it means it’s not a hallucination right?” Niall questions, voice quivering while looking worried.

 

“Exactly, it means something unthinkable happened to us and I’m lost as to what.” Liam mumbles, and whoah. Payne is definitely more muscular than before. Huh. Louis tilts his head and examines the shirtless guy.

 

“Why are you looking at Liam like that?” Harry chastises. “You planning on fucking him too?” Harry sounds hurt, and rightly so.

 

“I didn’t have sex with Zayn; the older me did. Me, me, would never cheat on you Haz.” The floor starts to shake and Louis’ immediate instinct is to hold onto Harry, gently patting his back and hair.

 

“Earthquake? What are we in California?” Liam wonders out loud, right before the shaking stops. Louis looks around the room but nothing seems to have fallen over. Louis doesn’t pull away from Harry, just keeps rubbing him while trying to soothe him. 

 

“I’m scared Louis.” Harry whines, and Louis’ heart hurts for his boy.

 

“I’ll protect you.” He promises and Harry hides his face deeper into Louis’ neck, desperately seeking comfort. 

 

“Any suggestions?” Niall asks the room. Liam shrugs and Zayn storms angrily across the room to put on some pants that are on the floor. Louis should put some clothes on also, but he's kind of terrified to search for any; afraid of what he might find.

 

“Maybe one of us is in a coma and this is all a dream?” Louis refrains from smacking Liam for the stupid suggestion. 

 

“Well I don’t see anyone else coming up with an idea.” Liam throws his hands up to say. Louis goes to respond when he hears the door opening, from downstairs. Footsteps quickly follow and an unfamiliar male voice is calling out. 

 

“Alright boys we need to debrief.” The man in question comes into view. He has off white colored skin with green eyes and short brown hair. He’s about average height, with a slim build and is wearing a suit. “Louis, we’ve talked about this. Please put some pants on.” Louis’ lips part open slightly. “And why the hell are you holding Harry?” Louis’ hold tightens.

 

“I can hold my boyfriend if I want.” Louis quickly spits. “How do you know my name?” The guy looks startled-confused.

 

“Is this a joke?” The man does a hesitant laugh. “Please tell me you lot are joking?” He seems more desperate now. “Oh no, he did it. He actually did it.” The guy seems to be talking to himself. “You have no idea who I am do you?”

 

“Obviously not.” Louis mutters as the man grips his hair. 

 

“This is going to sound insane but you lot are superheroes.” Louis’ laugh is the loudest. “No honestly. Louis you have the power to read minds.”  _ Like this.  _ Louis pulls away from Harry, jumping. His eyes are wide and Harry looks startled.  _ You can hear me right?  _ The man’s lips aren’t moving but Louis can still hear him. 

 

“Holy fuck.” Louis starts smiling. “Wait, if I can read minds then why can’t I hear the boys’?” The man nods. 

 

“It’s because they’re your team, and they take a mind blocking suppressant. They had to because you kept reading their thoughts in order to exploit them for pranks.” Louis grimaces because that sounds like him, no matter what universe. 

 

“Nice going Lou.” Zayn deadpans and Louis shoots him a bird. 

 

“What do the rest of us do?” Liam asks, sounding more excited.

 

“Well Louis can also put thoughts into people’s head. One time you kept putting gay porn into Liam’s mind every time he went to sleep.” Louis’ wicked smile frightens the room, he knows it does. “Harry here can control the weather and natural disasters. He’s very powerful when he wants to be.” Ah, that explains the mini earthquake after the whole Zayn thing. “Liam, you’re super strong; Niall, you’re super fast; and Zayn, you have telekinesis.” Ha, Louis knows he saw that trash can move. 

 

“Wicked.” Zayn smiles as he says. 

 

“So how, and why, are we here?” Harry questions, voice quiet. 

 

“We live in a society where powers used to exist; people had abilities all the time. Over time the ability gene just stopped producing and no one had powers anymore; which lead to bad people using their powers for their own personal gain knowing no one could stop them.” The man explains. 

 

“We, my company called Keeping All Safe, decided to come up with a machine that helps find people with abilities so could stop the villains. There are only seven people in this entire world that still has abilities; you five, the villain, and my grandfather. But he’s too old to fight anymore.” Louis nods his understanding. They're just like the X-men.

 

“Is that why you started the company? For your father?” Niall asks, and the man nods.

 

“My name is Alexander Moore. My father Kenneth Moore has the ability to control minds as well. He’s the one who helped me set up this organization. The villain, who calls himself The Absorber, has the ability to take on any power after he kills the host. He kept making threats that he was going to send you lot to a different dimension and I’m guessing he succeeded, to a certain extent. The old you’s must be in your other bodies, while you’re here in theirs.” Louis raises his brows.

 

“Well shit.” He gasps, trying to understand this new information. 

 

“So you found us and brought us here?” Liam tries to clarify and Alexander nods. 

 

“Zayn, and you Louis have been in a relationship for the past two years.” Louis blanches. “I found you two three years ago living in various countries all throughout South Asia; never settled down. Harry, you were in Australia with your then girlfriend.” Harry wrinkles his nose. “Niall, you were in Ireland with your family, and Liam you lived here in NC” North Carolina, huh? Cool.

 

“Oh man, we’ve never even been outside of Boston. This is so cool.” Niall explains. 

 

“Except the part where I’m apparently gay for Louis.” Zayn whines. “I feel so fucking violated. I don't even want to settle down with a girl, much less this idiot.” Louis pinches Zayn's nipple. 

 

“You feel violated? I’m apparently straight.” Harry complains as well. “Eww, that means I ate pussy.”

 

“You see Alexander, Harry and I are together. Have been since age seven; we are it for each other.” Louis explains to the strange man. Alexander raises his brows. 

 

“Incredible.” He says kind of airy. “And how old are you?”

 

“Seventeen.” Niall replies with. 

 

“I have no idea how this is possible.” Alexander continues.

 

“At least you’re not alone in being dumbfounded.” Liam supplies. 

 

“Tell me more about you.” Alexander asks, looking inquisitive. Louis squints at the man.

 

“Wait a minute.” Louis holds his hand up. “We have no memories of anything. For all we know you’re the villain here and you did this to us.” He fires back. Liam’s lips open slightly. 

 

“He’s right. We’re not just going to trust you.” Liam backs Louis up. 

 

“I can let you meet my father.” Alexander tries to ease the tension. “He’s been documenting everything that’s happened. Should be able to shine light on some things.” He continues. Louis still seems hesitant; not wanting to put his boys in any danger.

 

“Well give us an address and we may meet you later. We need to discuss this.” Louis lifts his head up and says; showing no sign of weakness. Alexander sighs heavily but nods, reaching in his pocket to pull out a business card. 

 

“This is the address, just come whenever.” He hands the card to Louis and turns to leave but not before leaving Louis a message.  _ You don’t have to trust me Louis, but please don’t let millions of people die because you’re too scared to do what needs to be done.  _ Louis frowns at the retreating form. 

 

“I don’t trust him.” Harry complains now that they are alone. 

 

“We really don’t have a choice.” Liam apologizes. 

 

“Of course we do. There’s no way I’m straight.” Harry practically shouts, indignant. 

 

“There’s no way I’m taking it up the arse. If anything I'm topping.” Zayn agrees with Harry. Louis rolls his eyes.

 

“Can we move past our relationship cluster fucks? Please? This is serious shit right here.” Louis acts as the voice of reason. “Not only are we in a different fucking dimension, (which holy fuck?!), but apparently we are also older and we have powers. We’re meant to save the fucking world. That’s heavy.” 

 

“Shit.” Liam curses as he sits on the bed. 

 

“A few hours ago we were getting high, stealing, and running away; now we’re meant to save the fucking universe.” Niall mumbles as he takes a spot beside Liam. “No pressure.” 

 

“So are we in agreement? We’ll go and see this guy later?” Everyone looks to Louis and shrugs, hesitance on all of their faces.

 

“Maybe Harry can use the web, considering the internet works the same way here, and find out if this guy is legit or not.” Liam suggest and Harry nods. 

 

“We can also search ourselves; find out more about who we’re supposed to be, and this new world.” Zayn speaks as he heads into the bathroom. “Hey Lou, which toothbrush do you think is yours?” Zayn calls out, sticking his head out from the bathroom. Louis cuts his eyes to a frowning Harry, briefly, before looking at the two brushes. One is blue, and the other green. 

 

“Does it really matter?” Niall questions from his spot on the bed. “I’m pretty sure you two have been fucking and eating each other’s ass; a toothbrush doesn’t matter.” Louis closes his eyes, pinches the bridge of his nose, and counts to three. He opens his eyes just in time to feel the floor shaking.

 

“Babe, you need to calm down. It’s the universe me, not me, me. Okay?” Harry huffs and the floor stops shaking. Louis kisses the top of Harry’s head before glaring at Niall, who at least has the decency to look sheepish. 

 

“New rule,” Louis announces to the room. “It doesn’t matter what we find out about ourselves, these new versions of us aren’t us. We still have our old memories, and ways of thinking; just new bodies. We need to stay focused, and we need to figure out a way of getting back home. Maybe if this villain sent us here then he can send us back.” 

 

“But what if we like it here better?” Liam complains slightly. “We’re older here, and we have money. We have cool powers, and we won’t have to worry about food, clothes, adults, or anything ever again. Why go back?” It’s a good question. Why go back? Granted they have a villain to defeat here but once they do, then what? They won’t have anything else to worry about. 

 

“We can’t do that to our other selves.” He finally admits; paining him to do so. “They never asked to be sent in our place, to our world. You know what it’s like to be us, they must be so scared and confused. Would you really want that life for them? They don’t even have powers there, and they’re teens again.” Liam looks down at the floor.

 

“Now I feel bad.” Harry frowns. 

 

“But that’s not really our problem is it?” Niall asks tentatively. “They created this mess for us, and now we have the chance to capitalize on the opportunity.” 

 

“They didn’t create the problem, it was done to them by a man evil enough to want to hurt people.” Louis explains. “Besides, are we really that selfish that we’ll just leave them stranded like that?” Niall shrugs. 

 

“Am I alone in this?” He questions the room in disbelief. 

 

“No Lou, I agree with you.” Harry quickly responds. Louis gives him a fond smile. 

 

“Thanks Hazza.” He says quietly. 

 

“Harry only agrees with you because he’s fucking whipped.” Niall disagrees.

 

“That and Harry doesn’t like this universe because you’re with Zayn.” Liam points out. “So Harry doesn’t count in this.” Harry closes himself off, and Louis feels his temperature rise. 

 

“Say that again mate, I fucking dare you.” Louis gets in Liam’s face. “Harry will always matter.” He enunciates. 

 

“I didn’t mean it like that.” Liam whines.

 

“I don’t care how you meant it. Don’t say stuff like that.” Louis reprimands.  

 

“Sorry H.” Liam apologies and Harry gives a small smile. 

 

“So, are we doing research or not?” Zayn comes out of the bathroom saying. 

 

“It’s up to Harry.” Louis looks to his boyfriend as he says.

 

“All I need is a laptop.” Harry acknowledges and Louis nods, looking around room for one. He huffs his frustration when he doesn’t see one in the current room. 

 

“I think there was one in my room.” Niall jumps up and in a flash he’s gone. 

 

“Holy shit.” Louis breathes and just like that Niall appears again with a laptop in hand. “Fuck, you are fast.” He compliments and Niall preens. 

 

“I think I’m going to like this body a lot.” Niall wiggles his hips a bit.

 

“I wonder what else you do fast.” Zayn wags his brows and Niall blanches. 

 

“Don’t say that.” Niall gasps, looking horrified. “God, what if I’m like the five second man?” He groans into his hands. 

 

“Niall, I don’t see why you’re complaining when you’ve always been the five second man.” Zayn laughs. 

 

“Yeah Niall I remember you being upstairs with a girl once and you were done quicker than my pot noodles.” Liam teases. Niall face is a crimson red.

 

“You lot are terrible. Bloody terrible.” The boy mumbles into his hands to hide his embarrassment. “It’s also not true.” He lies weakly. Harry giggles into his hand and Louis is hopelessly endeared. Also, speaking of all this sex really is doing things to Louis’ libido. 

 

“I have an idea.” Louis says slowly. “Why doesn’t everyone go check out the house, and other rooms, while Harry and I stay here and look up information online. Maybe you lot can try and order some food; check out the neighborhood. Go through phones.” Niall looks up; pleased, and thankful for the distraction. 

 

“I’m in.” Niall quickly jumps up, saying. 

 

“Yeah why not?” Liam shrugs while Zayn narrows his eyes at Louis. The boy ignores the knowing glare.

 

“You want to have sex with Harry don’t you?” Zayn points an accusing finger. Liam raises his brows surprised, looking to Louis for confirmation or a denial. 

 

“So what if I do?” Louis folds his arms, watching as Harry blushes; eyes wide. 

 

“I can’t believe we’re getting sexiled in the middle of a crisis.” Liam throws his hands up in exasperation. 

 

“What do you expect of me?” Louis gestures to Harry’s frame. “He’s fucking hot, and it’s your fault for talking about sex. Besides, I'm still naked; I can't control how I feel.” Louis puts the blame on his friend. 

 

“Oh no, don’t blame us for the fact you can’t control yourself.” Liam argues. Louis sighs in frustration.

 

“The more time you spend arguing the longer it’s going to take for us to do what needs to be done.” Louis explains, but Liam doesn’t budge. “Ugh fine. You can stay if you want, but I’m going to fuck Harry.” Louis doesn’t back down from the challenge he’s created. He pulls Harry by the back of the neck and runs fingers through soft curls before gripping them; smashing their lips together. 

 

Harry groans softly, already parting his lips so Louis’ tongue can enter. Louis hears the others leaving hastily and he smirks before allowing his tongue to swirl around the unfamiliar mouth. Louis hums his approval, leading Harry to the bed. 

 

Harry falls onto the bed easily, allowing his body to bounce due to the force. Louis nips at his boyfriend’s bottom lip before pulling away; watching pink lips turn red. 

 

“Mmm.” Louis appreciates the sight before him. Harry wiggles his hips as he nibbles on his bottom lip. 

 

“Louis.” The taller man pleads. Louis feels sorry for Harry and decides not to tease. 

 

“We’ll do a quickie yeah?” Harry nods rapidly. “I’ll probably have to prep you a lot; not sure if this body is used to anal.” Another nod comes as a greeting. Louis jumps off the bed in search for a condom and lube. He hears Harry stripping from behind him as he finally finds the items he needs, in the bedside drawer. 

 

He places the items beside Harry’s ankle and looks down to notice he’s still naked. He groans mentally because he’s sure he’s scarred Liam and Niall for life. No matter now though. He taps Harry’s left thigh, acting as their signal for Harry to flip over. The man makes an ‘oomph’ noise as he flops onto his stomach, allowing his head to rest on his forearm. 

 

“Alright then Haz, let’s take a look.” Harry nods and Louis trails his fingers up smooth pale skin, allowing them to sink into flesh. He licks his way up to Harry’s hole, peeling apart the man’s cheek to see a pinkish hole. There’s some hair around it but nothing bad. Louis squirts lube onto his first two fingers and inserts one gently.

 

Harry tenses up, making Louis rub the back of the man’s thighs to ease the pain. 

 

“Fuck, it’s like I’m a virgin all over again.” Harry complains. Louis eases up, leaving just the tip of his fingernail inside. He chances moving it in further, watching for a reaction. “It’s okay.” Harry concedes so he pushes in more; curving it upwards slightly. He knows how to make Harry feel good, it’s second nature by now. 

 

He gets to where Harry enjoys and smirks when his boyfriend keens, arching back for more. 

 

“That’s my Hazza.” He compliments and then adds his second finger in. Harry adjusts himself, leaving Louis waiting patiently until Harry tells him it’s okay. “You sure?” He questions as adds a third finger. Harry pants, nodding at the same time. 

 

“Please?” Comes the whining plea. 

 

“Okay, yeah. Fuck.” Louis pulls the fingers out, smirking as they make a popping noise. “Come on then Haz, let me look at this older you.” Louis commands, tapping Harry’s thigh. Harry turns around with a huff, revealing flushed cheeks. 

 

Louis wastes no time. He knows they have so much to do, and that now is not the time to be having sex. Honestly, he can’t control himself; Harry just looks so fucking good like this. Harry’s hair falls past his shoulders and Louis licks his lips as he imagines himself pulling on the loose curls. Instead he places Harry’s legs over his shoulders and lines himself up. 

 

He makes sure to add more lube to the condom before pressing the tip in only. He leans forward, resting his hands on both sides of Harry’s head so the man can grab onto Louis’ back for support. Louis leaves the head in for a brief moment until Harry taps his shoulder blade, giving him the okay to inch in more. Normally he would bottom out, but he doesn’t want to hurt this Harry’s body so he doesn’t. He goes half way in and closes his eyes in pleasure. 

 

“Feel so fucking good.” He admits through a pant. Harry is slick, warm, and tight around his cock; adding as a mini massage for it. Louis pulls his hips back and Harry meets his thrust, digging his nails into Louis’ back deeply. 

 

“Nng.” Harry moans, wrapping his legs around Louis’ waist. “Feel good.” Louis goes in for a kiss, keeping his hips moving in rapid motions. He swivels his hips, the way Harry likes, before thrusting at an angle. He pants into Harry’s neck, already embarrassed by the fact that he feels the familiar pull building up.

 

“Oh Hazza.” He groans, pulling off to suck on Harry’s nipples.

 

“Fuck yes.” Harry arches his back. “Oh Lou, touch me.” He cries out. Louis obliges, reaching a hand down to jerk Harry a few times. Pre-cum spews on his fist as Harry clenches around his cock. Louis goes cross eyed as the sudden tightness and starts to speed up his thrusts; chasing his own orgasm. 

 

“I’m coming, don’t stop. Don’t stop.” Harry pleads, tightening, and coming hard. Louis shouts a string of curses before spilling into the condom. His hips stutter as the nails in his back dig deeper. 

 

“Oh H.” Louis pants and pulls out, watching Harry wince a bit at the lost contact. Louis takes the condom off, ties it, throwing it in the bin. He looks down to Harry, kissing him, before standing up to head towards the bathroom. The bathroom is fucking massive. The floors appear to be a type of marble, with black granite counter tops. There’s dual sinks, a large stand alone tub, a fucking huge shower, and a walk in closet. 

 

Louis blinks, already knowing he could get used to this. This is the type of life Harry deserves to have. He shakes his thoughts and searches for a cloth. He peaks in a closet and sees a pink cloth, grabs it, and puts some sort of lavender hand soap on it as well as warm water. He goes back to his sleepy looking Hazza and cleans the man up. 

 

“All good?” He smiles and receives a dopey smile in return.

 

“All good.” Harry mumbles, allowing a dimple to pop. “I like it here so far.” Harry whispers and Louis swallows. Louis  _ knows  _ they have to get back to their life, but he also knows that if Harry asks him to stay then he’ll stay. He’s never been good at denying his Hazza anything. 

 

“Come on babe, we need to get dressed.” Harry nods at the command and goes to stand, wincing a bit as he does. Louis goes back to the walk in and searches for clothes; he’ll have to shower later on. He finds some sweats, puts them on, along with a black shirt that hugs to his body. He looks at himself in the mirror for the first time and gasps. 

 

He looks  _ good,  _ is the thing. His cheekbones are higher, more developed, he’s taller, his hair is a bit longer, he actually has abs now having lost his tummy, and he doesn’t look as twinkish anymore. He runs his fingers along his new body, humming his appreciation. He files out of the bathroom and is graced with the sight of all the boys in the room. Harry has a laptop on his lap, from where he’s seated on the edge of the bed, and the others are sitting on the couch. 

 

Louis comes into view, taking a seat beside his boyfriend. He looks over Harry’s shoulder to see the man researching the history of the world. Different articles pull up, leaving them to spend ample time reading them all. Seems like the guy was right; powers exist, but are dying out, and it’s up to the five of them to stop a villain.  _ Shit.  _

 

They make sure not to research themselves; not wanting to know anymore about who they are then they have to. The quicker they can fight this guy, the faster they can get back home. This isn’t where they belong; and Louis needs to remember that. He can’t let five strangers die because he’s selfish. He has to grow up, and be responsible once in his life. 

 

It’s around seven at night does Niall begin to complain about boredom and hunger. Louis agrees, his stomach growling loudly. 

 

“So is there a google in this universe?” Liam questions, peering over Harry’s back. Harry groans loudlly, frown etched onto his face. 

 

“No, but there’s an ask.com.” Harry complains. 

 

“At least it’s not Bing.” Zayn mumbles, unhelpfully. 

 

“No matter what it is, can it tell us what food places deliver?” Niall begs to know.

 

“It would be helpful if we knew where the fuck we even live.” Zayn quips in return. 

 

“Ugh, weren’t you three supposed to be looking for that information while Harry and I were busy?” Louis whines. 

 

“Busy fucking you mean?” Zayn raises a brow.

 

“My boyfriend is hot, fucking sue me.” Louis defends, crossing his arms. 

 

“Well technically in this universe I am your boyfriend so thank you for calling me hot.” Zayn smirks like the dick he is.

 

“Do you really want H to create an earthquake because you’re a prick?” Louis deadpans. 

 

“Can we please focus on food?” Niall cries out. 

 

“You’re the fucking speedster, you go and find out our fucking address.” Louis shouts in return. Niall glares but flies out of the room anyways; returning a second later with an address written on a piece of paper. 

 

“Here you asshole.” Niall shoves it into Louis’ hand. Louis makes a noise but hands the paper over to Harry anyways. 

 

“No need to be rude.” He mumbles, leaving Niall to push his shoulders. Louis rattles the address off to Harry who plugs it in to see the nearby restaurants. They settle on Thai, ordering enough to feed them all and then some; using Zayn’s apparent credit card. 

 

“So what does this house have?” Harry leans back to question. 

 

“Well there’s a pool in the basement.” Liam begins to rattle off. 

 

“Indoor poor.” Niall shouts with enthusiasm. 

 

“Yes an indoor pool, and a gym.” Louis blanches at hearing Liam say ‘gym.’ “There’s also a movie theater down there with like 6 huge black theater chairs.” Liam continues

 

“Umm, don’t forget the kitchens.” Niall adds in again.

 

“Ah yes, there are two apparent kitchens. One downstairs and the other outback. There’s a deck outback and there’s a built in kitchen in it along with a fully stock bar.” Liam recalls. 

 

“Shit ton of rooms.” Zayn chips in. “Pretty sure there’s some freaky training room that makes up the entire third floor.” Louis’ eyes widen.

 

“There’s a third floor?” He gasps in bewilderment. 

 

“Jesus.” Harry runs a hand through his hair, making Louis bite his bottom lip at the action. “How rich are we?”

 

“There’s an elevator, so take your guess.” Niall quips. Louis is trying to wrap his head around all of this, he really is. The thing is, he could get used to this life; he really could. He can see himself buying Harry all sorts of pretty things, and really taking care of his boy. This is the life Harry deserves. 

 

“I’m sure Zayn had it installed.” Louis teases, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. “Lazy in every universe.” Zayn responds by levitating Louis an inch before slamming the boy back to the ground. 

 

“Shit.” Louis groans, rolling over onto his stomach to grab at his bum. “That fucking hurt you dick.” He spits, angrily. Harry frowns at the situation, turning angry green eyes towards a startled Zayn. The room gets cooler, the window showing dark grey clouds start rolling in. 

 

“Oh man, I’m so sorry.” Zayn apologizes profusely, walking up to Louis to try and help the man up. Louis shakes off the contact, actually hurt. 

 

“H, you need to calm down.” Liam pleads, Louis sees the clouds getting darker; sky looking black. “Louis please calm him down.” Louis goes in panic mode, seeing Harry still focusing all his attention on Zayn.

 

“Hazza babe I’m alright.” He crawls up to Harry, patting the man on the leg. Harry’s scowl turns to a frown after making eye contact with Louis. “That’s right Harry, I’m okay. Zayn didn’t mean it.” Louis stands to sit on the bed, patting his chest so Harry can snuggle up to him. It’s awkward with Harry being bigger than him now, but they manage once Liam moves. The sky turns to it’s regular dusk setting. 

 

“I don’t know why I did that.” Harry mumbles into Louis’ neck, looking apologetic. The doorbell rings, startling them all; Harry clinging to Louis tighter. Louis rubs circles on Harry’s back while shushing him. 

 

“I’ll get it.” Niall flies out of the room, Liam and Zayn following. Now alone Louis rubs his chin on the top of Harry’s head. 

 

“You were so hot, making the weather change.” Louis whispers into Harry’s ear, making the man squirm. “So fierce and hot baby; trying to protect me.” Harry blushes. 

 

The boys enter back fast, food in their hands. They all eat sloppily, not really caring for manners seeing as how they’ll all pretty much starving at this point. Not long after starting their food, they’re all done; complaining about being thirsty. 

 

“I vote Niall bring us drinks.” Louis raises his hand to nominate. 

 

“I second that motion.” Liam mumbles, eyes low due to being over filled. 

 

“The motion has been stated and properly second.” Harry says as he giggles; Louis loves how much Harry enjoys watching law shows. 

 

“Hey,” Niall draws out his complaint. “I’m the fastest so I automatically become everyone’s bitch?” Louis doesn’t give a verbal response, merely grunts his acknowledgement. “Fine, since you lazy twats don’t want to do any fucking work.” Niall keeps mumbling to himself as he leaves the room, coming back not even a second later. 

 

“Shit, I can get used to that.” Niall admits with a laugh. He tosses all of them drinks called Orange Cola. Louis blanches at the name but opens the bottle anyways, taking a tentative sip. It has a weird aftertaste but it’s not bad. 

 

“Ugh, things are so different here; yet the same.” Liam grimaces, smacking his lips as he takes another sip.

 

“I wonder if the porn is the same.” Zayn talks out loud. 

 

“Well there’s no better way to find out how things work than to accept that guys’ offer.” Louis bites his lip as he says-worried about the reactions. Liam stops drinking so he can nod, looking at the bottle before back to the other boys. 

 

“I think it’ll be good to do some good for once.” Liam finally offers.

 

“We can be the dream team again.” Harry boasts quietly, hugging tightly to Louis’ side.

 

“Yeah babe, the dream team.” Louis murmurs in Harry’s hair. 

 

“So we’re doing this then yeah? We’re going to be proper superheroes? Like we’ve always read about?” Zayn sounds excited which leaves Louis a smiling mess.

 

“I guess we are.” Louis smiles softly. “Who would have thought that a bunch of hooligans like us would ever be the ones needed to save the world?” Who would have thought indeed. Louis doesn’t know what the future holds, either one, but what he does know is that they’re going to work together, stay united, and get through anything as a team. Their new adventure starts now.   
  



End file.
